


Unusual, that's all

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep





	Unusual, that's all

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unusual, that's all](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100229) by Robotholic. 



**Unusual, that’s all**

  
  


Thức dậy lúc sáu giờ. Thong thả đi tới trường. Chiều tối thì về nhà. Mài nhọn cây đinh ba. Đi ngủ.

 

Đó là một ngày điển hình của hắn. Rokudou Mukuro tận hưởng những hoạt động thường nhật của hắn hệt như bao thiếu niên khác,  _không có gì đặc biệt_. Mà dù sao thì hắn cũng không mong có màn nào khác xen vào. Nội mấy thứ kể trên đã là đủ rồi.

 

Tan trường thì về nhà cùng với cậu bạn cùng lớp cũ- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cả hai sẽ tán gẫu về mọi thứ ở trường, mãi cho đến khi họ tạm biệt nhau nơi ngã tư đường.

 

Hành động kể trên cũng thuộc phạm vi những hoạt động thường nhật của hắn. Mukuro có lý do của hắn khi hắn chỉ mời mỗi mình Sawada cùng về nhà như một người bạn, mà không phải là bất cứ ai khác…

 

Tại sao lại không phải là với Dokuro Chrome, cô bạn cùng lớp? Chắc chắn là KHÔNG rồi, quý ngài Mukuro đây luôn tránh việc châm ngòi Scandal (bất cứ khi nào có thể) mà lị. Yeah yeah.

 

Thành viên của Ban kỷ luật, Hibari Kyouya? Quỷ tha ma bắt, KHÔNG.

 

Còn bộ ba ngớ ngẩn Yamamoto-Gokudera-Sasagawa? Còn phải hỏi sao. Rõ ràng là không tính. KHÔNG. Đi cắm trại trong nghĩa trang với cha già Daemon Spade nghe còn đỡ hơn.

 

Chiều nay Mukuro lại tiếp tục lịch trình thường nhật của mình, hắn thong thả rảo bước trên vỉa hè, còn Tsuna bám theo ngay sau. Chỉ ba khu nhà nữa là họ phải tạm biệt và rẽ theo hai hướng khác nhau về nhà.

 

Nhưng bữa nay có cái gì đó là lạ. Quái quái.

 

Thường thì Tsuna hay liến thoắng những lời bình phẩm đáng yêu về những vị khách bộ hành mặc đồ đen như một chú vẹt mắc bệnh hoang tưởng, hay nói đùa gì đó về ông cậu- Giotto- người mà cậu ngưỡng mộ khôn tả được kia. Còn giờ thì sao? Cậu không hé môi nửa lời, cứ như cậu đang lờ đi sự tồn tại của Mukuro á.

 

"Eh? M- Mukuro!? Xin lỗi, tại tôi đang đọc – err- vài thứ nên," cậu khổ sở đáp lại khi nhận ra Mukuro đã dừng lại và hỏi lý do của việc cậu giữ im lặng. Ờ thì, vấn đề ở chỗ Tsuna đang mang theo bên mình một đống giấy, và đang dõi theo những gì được viết trong ấy ngay khi vẫn thả bộ bên cạnh Mukuro mà không hề đọc thành tiếng những gì được in trên đấy.

 

Bản tóm tắt những môn học bữa nay chăng? Không thể nào.

 

"M- M- Mukuro này," cậu con trai nhỏ người ngẩng mặt lên nhìn anh chàng đầu dứa.

 

"Hửm?"

 

"M-Preg có nghĩa là gì thế?"

 

.... Ặc

 

Mukuro Rokudou á khẩu.

 

 

Cả cậu và hắn đều tầm tầm tuổi nhau, nhưng rõ ràng là kiến thức của cả hai về mấy vụ này thì đúng là một trời một vực. Ê ê ê, không phải là Mukuro có kinh nghiệm hay làm thử gì đâu à nha. Đó vốn là một từ rất phổ biến, ai cũng sẽ biết M-preg… ờ… ừ… có nghĩa là gì nếu người đó thường xuyên chu du trên mạng thôi (đặc biệt là ở những khu vực dành riêng cho mấy kẻ có đầu óc “chong xáng” á).

 

Nhưng quan trọng hơn,

 

"Nah, nah? Thế cậu đã gặp từ đó ở đâu, hửm, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

 

"Uhm, tối qua trên Internet- ah, anh biết đấy, nhà tôi vừa nối mạng mà, vậy nên- Ehh...", cậu bỏ dở câu trả lời. Bản thân Tsuna thật sự không biết nên giải thích thế nào cho việc vì sao cái từ "M-preg" bí ẩn kia ám ảnh mình. "Khi đi dạo vòng vòng trong đấy, tôi thấy, uhm,"

 

Thấy...?

 

"Hửm? Tiếp tục đi chứ."

 

"Tôi thấy một trang web nọ có rất nhiều truyện- erh-Tôi không biết phải mô tả nó sao đây nữa… umm ... err- nội dung của nó được cảnh báo là nguy hiểm vì có dính đến M-preg, vì vậy cho nên, tôi tò mò thôi. Tôi cho rằng anh biết từ đó có nghĩa là gì, đúng chứ? "

 

Mukuro khẽ thở dài. Sao cái lũ internet khốn nạn ấy dám đầu độc đầu óc ngây thơ của một cậu nhóc như này chứ. Tình cảnh của hắn hiện tại thật chẳng khác chi cảnh một đứa nhóc năm tuổi hỏi mẹ của nó là mình đã được sinh ra như thế nào. Quỷ thần ơi. Không biết nên vui hay nên buồn khi nhận ra Sawada Tsunayoshi hãy còn trong sáng đây.

 

"Vậy thứ cậu đang cầm trong tay, nó là gì thế?", Mukuro hỏi khi hắn liếc mắt nhìn cái đống giấy trong tay Tsunayoshi. Còn sớm một trăm năm để hắn nghi ngờ nội dung của mấy thứ trong tay cậu à.

 

"Bản sao của từ điển tiếng Nhật đấy, nhưng tôi vẫn không tra thấy từ M-preg trong này."

 

Aiiii... mà suy cho cùng, làm quái gì có từ điển của quốc gia nào lại chứa mấy cái từ như thế chứ?

 

Khẽ bật cười, Mukuro đưa tay nâng khuôn mặt hãy còn đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ của Tsuna lên, rõ ràng là cậu hãy còn bối rối. "Được thôi, Tsunayoshi, giờ cậu muốn biết từ đó có nghĩa là gì bằng lời nói hay bằng hành động đây?"

 

Cậu con trai tóc nâu nuốt khan.

 

"À thì… tôi đoán từ đó- Hiee!!! Mukuro, anh gần quá đấy!"

 

_Kufufufu_   


 

 

Phải, phải, hiện tại ngay đây, giữa chốn công cộng này, Mukuro đang làm màu làm mè như thể hắn sắp hôn cậu ah~ Dễ thương thiệt đó nghen!

 

" **"Preg"**  là viết tắt của từ pregnant trong tiếng Anh. Nghĩa là mang thai", Mukuro bắt đầu giải thích bằng một nụ cười mơ hồ.

 

Tsuna gật gật đầu, cố ngấm ý nghĩa của cái từ "pregnant". Oh yeah. Một tràng cười khùng khục dường như bắt đầu nổ ra trong cái đầu của Mukuro khi hắn tưởng tượng cảnh Tsuna sẽ phản ứng thế nào một khi được giải thích cho phần "M" có nghĩa là gì.

 

"Còn  **M**  là-"

 

"Chờ chút đã, Mukuro"

 

Á à.

 

Tsuna ngắt lời Mukuro, chuyện hiếm khi xảy ra. Đôi mắt và lông mày cậu nhíu khít lại. Phải chăng (cuối cùng) cậu cũng nhận ra M-preg có nghĩa là gì, hay đại loại là thế chăng.

 

"M-preg. M-pregnant, M-pregnant, M-pregnant, M-", Tsuna sợ hãi nhìn chằm chằm vào Mukuro (hắn cũng đang đáp lại cậu bằng cái nhìn chăm chú)

 

"M-M-MUKURO PREGNANT!??? Mukuro có thai á?"

 

Rokudou Mukuro lập tức dộng đầu vào tường.

 

**[hết]**


End file.
